


Spotkanie po trzech latach

by 2K4ZA5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2K4ZA5/pseuds/2K4ZA5
Summary: Eren nie spodziewał się powrotu swojej alfy po trzech latach jej nieobecności.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Spotkanie po trzech latach

Eren siedział znudzony w biurze, przed komputerem stukając końcówką długopisu w swoją brodę, czekając na swojego kolejnego pacjenta. Siedział w pracy od siódmej trzydzieści do osiemnastej, do końca zmiany zostały mu dwie godziny, które niezmiernie mu się nudzą.

_Eren będzie dobrze to tylko jeszcze dwie godziny i wrócisz do_ _swojego pustego, przytulnego mieszkania._   
Pustego mieszkania dlatego, że jego alfa jest żołnierzem stacjonującym aktywnie. Trzy lata temu - pieprzone trzy lata temu - wezwali go do kolejnej misji, od tej pory Eren nie widział swojej alfy. Tęskni za nim bardzo, oi szalenie za nim tęskni, ale jego partner nadal walczył w obronie ojczyzny i nie mógł tego zmienić przez swoje samolubne myśli pozostawienia go obok siebie do końca wspólnych dni.

Przez ostatnie parę miesięcy tylko tęsknota Erena za swoim alfą pogłębiała się, nie dostawał żadnych wiadomości związanych z Levi'em...raz dopuścił się myśli, że jego alfa zginął, ale jego partner jest silny jak nikt inny, odważny a do tego bardzo inteligentny, więc nie mógł tak łatwo zginąć..prawda?

Jego rozmyślenia przerwał głośny huk drzwi uderzających o ścianę, zaskoczony spojrzał na swoją współpracowniczkę Hange, jest ona bardzo miłą osobą choć szaloną, przez te ostatnie trzy lata bardzo mu pomagała.

\- Eren! Wiesz, że znowu siedzisz tutaj zbyt długo? - Spojrzała na niego z troską, widząc jego podkrążone oczy i zmniejszoną sylwetkę.

\- Powinieneś wrócić do mieszkania i odpocząć. Nie wyjdzie ci to na zdrowie siedzenie tutaj w nadgodzinach. - Powiedziała entuzjastycznie i położyła płasko dłonie na jego dębowym ciemnym biurku. -

Eren spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, po czym zerknął na zegarek oraz dzień tygodnia.   
\- Masz rację Hange. Chociaż nie mogę teraz skończyć. Mam jeszcze jednego pacjenta. - Powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy, dziwiąc się jej szerokim uśmiechem.   
_Hanji jest czasami przerażająca._

_-_ Tak, wiem, że go masz Eren! Załatwiłam wszystko i przyjmę go do siebie, a ty idź trochę odpocząć. - Wyciągnęła go zza biurka, pchając w stronę drzwi od biura. - Relaks dobrze ci zrobi. - Szybko go przytuliła i wyprowadziła z pomieszczenia. 

\- Hanji naprawdę wszystkim się zajmiesz? - Spojrzał na nią, mierząc ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

\- Eren przecież mnie znasz. To dla mnie pikuś, a teraz leć do domu. - Popchnęła go w stronę wyjścia, śmiejąc się maniakalnie, aż poszła do swojego biura.

Eren z cichym westchnieniem wyszedł z kliniki psychologicznej, kierując się w stronę swojego małego białego samochodu, wsiadł do niego, po czym nie śpiesząc się, pojechał w stronę domu. Nie bardzo miał ochotę znów w nim przebywać sam bez kogoś z kim, mógłby porozmawiać.

☽︎✍︎✍︎☾︎ 

Parkując na podjeździe, wziął teczkę z papierami i wysiadł z samochodu, kierując sie w stronę drzwi od razu szukając kluczy. Po od kluczeniu wszedł do domu i wrzucił klucze do miski przy wejściu oraz odłożył teczkę na komodzie, z cichym westchnieniem poszedł do salonu, usiadł na kanapie od razu, przykrywając się kocem czując się bardziej komfortowo przypominając sobie jak jego alfa nim go owijała kiedy miał zły dzień. Lekko się uśmiechnął na wspomnienie, spojrzał na kota, który wdrapał się na jego kolana.

Znalazł go w kartonowym pudełku z napisem „ _ **przygarnij mnie. Obiecuje, że będę grzeczny**_ ” podczas swojego rutynowego biegu przez park. Od razu zaciekawiło go pudło z napisem. Zerknął do jego środka i zakochał się w małym czarnym kotku, który miał piwne oczka, czarne futerko z przecinającą białą pręgą na jego grzbiecie. Bez zastanowienia wziął go do domu i załatwił wszystkie potrzebne akcesoria, jak i wizyty u weterynarza. W ten oto sposób tytan jest jego przyjacielem oraz jedynym współlokatorem od dwóch lat. 

  
\- Awww tytanie stęskniłeś się za swoim panem? - Spytał kotka choć dobrze, wiedział, że mu nie odpowie. Pomimo tego podrapał go pod brutką i mocno go do siebie przytulił.

\- Jak myślisz...kiedy on wróci? Mam dość siedzenia samemu tutaj...tęsknie, za nim tytanie. - zsunął się po oparciu kanapy kładąc głowę na miękkiej poduszce, która ozdabiała mebel i przytulił do siebie mocniej tytana, zapadając powoli w sen. 

☽︎✍︎✍︎☾︎ 

Ostrożnie parkując przed domem na podjeździe, wysiadł z samochodu, kierując sie powoli w stronę frontowych drzwi, od kluczując je wszedł do środka i mruknął z uznaniem widząc ten sam wystrój co trzy lata temu. Poszedł do salonu czując tam najsilniejszy zapach partnera i lekko się uśmiechnął widząc Erena śliniącego się na poduszkę zdecydował, że łóżko będzie wygodniejsze dla niego niż kanapa. Wziął go ostrożnie w ramiona, w stylu ślubnym i poszedł na górę po schodach, skręcił w prawo, wszedł do znajomej sypialni i ostrożnie położył Erena na łózku uśmiechajac sie lekko słysząc cichy skowot od swojej omegi. Delikatnie rozplątał dłonie wokół jego szyi i wyprostował sie przyglądając sie lekko zaskoczony Erenowi, który się obudził.

Przebudził sie czując znajomy zapach swojego alfy zdezorientowany otworzył oczy i spojrzał w te znajome srebrne tęczówki, w których się zakochał kilka lat temu.

\- Levi?-spytał cicho nie wiedząc czy to sen, czy nie.

\- Eren tak to ja. - Lekko się uśmiechnął do swojego partnera i wypuścił uspokajające feromony, przez które Eren się rozluźnił.

-Levi! - Krzyknął szczęsliwy od razu go mocno obejmując chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi wdychając pocieszające feromony.

\- Tak za tobą tęskniłem! Tak bardzo Levi. - Objął go mocno w pasie.

\- Eren uwierz mi, że ja za tobą też. Teraz jesteśmy w końcu razem. - Lekko odchylił się do tyłu i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Już nie zostawię cię na tak długo. - Pocałował go czule. Eren od razu objął ramionami jego szyie oddając pocałunek alfie za którą tak tęsknił.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Szepnął w jego usta, patrząc mu w oczy i znów go pocałował, ale tym razem mocniej.

Levi mocniej go do siebie przytulił wzdychając szczęśliwie w jego usta. - Moja kochana omega. - Z czułością pogładził go po policzku oddając sie kolejnemu wspólnemu pocałunkowi.

Resztę nocy spędzili w łóżku ciesząc się swoją obecnością.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡


End file.
